<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С точки зрения Линча by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128747">С точки зрения Линча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pairings Analysis, Ratings: R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>это почти серьезная почти аналитическая статья о личной жизни жителей Твин Пикс вообще и их кинках в частности. Курсивом выделены цитаты из книжной части канона (источники цитирования - "Тайный дневник Лоры Палмер" Дженнифер Линч, "Воспоминания специального агента Дэйла Купера" Скотта Фроста; написано специально на третий левел Фандомной Битвы-2012, потому присутствуют "внутренние" отсылки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С точки зрения Линча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В соавторстве с Анунахом и Дже.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как справедливо заметили аноны с Инсайда, в «Твин Пикс» есть все – в том числе, все кинки. Многообразие сексуальных практик, в том числе нетрадиционных, обусловлено спецификой морали города. Твин Пикс – как два дневника Лоры Палмер: в первом – уютные закусочные с лучшими в мире пирогами, бравый шериф и дружные семьи, а во втором – питейные заведения с сомнительными развлечениями, тайные группы по борьбе с преступностью, бордели, наркотики и, конечно же, много секса.</p><p>В самом деле, на один маленький городок (51 тысяча, а по раннему замыслу – и вовсе 5 тысяч жителей) в Твин Пикс поразительно много запретных удовольствий. Похоже, в городе все только и занимаются тем, что небезынтересно проводят время в постели – и не в супружеской, естественно. Адюльтер – самый популярный грех в Твин Пикс, причем наставляют рога своим «вторым половинкам» не только прожженные циничные дельцы, но и вполне примерные граждане. </p><p>Самим ярким примером является, конечно, длительный роман Большого Эда Херли и Нормы Дженнингс, начавшийся еще в старшей школе. Все грани их отношений раскрываются перед зрителями постепенно: от дружеского участия и поддержки, от редких свиданий в общественных местах – до довольно откровенной (и при этом вполне комической) сцены, в которой Надин, жена Эда, застает его и Норму в постели. </p><p>Норма – бывшая Мисс Твин Пикс, образцово-показательная хозяйка кафе, организатор благотворительных «Обедов на колёсах», опора для своей подруги Шелли – и добрый, трудолюбивый Эд, который с неизменным терпением относится к своей полусумасшедшей нелюбимой жене и заботится о племяннике, кажутся примерными членами общины, едва ли не ее столпами, воплощением всех добродетелей. Однако за этим фасадом скрывается их запретная любовь – и давняя драма, разрушившая все надежды на счастье. Из-за недоразумения, спровоцированного Хэнком Дженнингсом, нынешним мужем Нормы, двадцать лет назад Эд решил, что Норма бросила его, и из чувства противоречия женился на обожавшей его Надин Батлер. На охоте во время медового месяца Эд случайно стал причиной того, что Надин потеряла глаз, и, когда выяснилось, что между Нормой и Хэнком ничего не было, было уже поздно что-либо менять. Поступки Эда часто вызывают у зрителей непонимание, потому что, двадцать лет живя во лжи, он не может ничего решить со своими женщинами, но следует помнить, что все его действия подчинены двум главным чувствам: любви к Норме и неизбывной вине перед Надин. Как обычно в Твин Пикс, благополучные жители на проверку оказываются<br/>
довольно несчастными и запутавшимися людьми.   </p><p>И если даже такие замечательных со всех сторон Эд и Норма замешаны в адюльтере, что же говорить об остальных?<br/>
Другая добропорядочная жительница города, Эйлин Хэйворд, мать троих детей, женщина, прикованная к инвалидному креслу, в последнюю очередь вызывает подозрения в неблаговидных поступках. Однако во втором сезоне выясняется, что Донна, ее старшая дочь, является внебрачным ребенком, зачатым от Бена Хорна, который отказался от отцовства, поскольку, вероятно, уже был женат. Так как роман Бена и Эйлин, скорее всего, имел место в начале 70-х, легко представить, какого социального резонанса, какого порицания удостоилась бы эта история, если бы всплыла на поверхность. Доктор Вильям Хэйворд женился на Эйлин, обеспечив ей положение в обществе и совершив один из первых в бесконечной череде своих благородных поступков. Хэйворд представлен в сериале как понимающий отец, любящий муж и безукоризненный профессионал, однако и в его душе находится место темным страстям. Желание Бена Хорна «исправить старые ошибки» и признать Донну вызывает у Хэйворда настоящую ярость: за годы совместной жизни он патриархально «присвоил» и Эйлин, и ее первого ребенка. Притязания Бена разрушают уютный мир Хэйворда, и потому действия последнего совершенно закономерны: в приступе злости он толкает Бена, и тот разбивает голову о каминную полку. У добродетельной семьи с традиционным жизненным укладом есть своя неприглядная тайна, приведшая к классической попытке «убийства из ревности».<br/>
Более пикантный адюльтер совершает упомянутая ранее Надин Херли. Эта женщина не просто верна мужу – она на нём практически помешана, и никакие другие мужчины ее не интересуют. В сериале очевидно, что Эд не пренебрегает супружеским сексом и – довольно вяло и неубедительно – признается Надин в любви, однако даже настолько влюбленная, фиксированная на объекте своей страсти женщина не может не чувствовать фальшь в его словах и поступках: для того, чтобы увидеть чувства Эда к Норме, чтобы заметить все его отлучки и беспричинные отсутствия, Надин хватает и одного глаза. Истерическая привязанность к Эду и невозможность реализовать свои чувства взаимно, видимость счастья вместо него самого доводит Надин до попытки самоубийства – неудачной, закончившейся психологическим «сдвигом», отбросившим сознание женщины на двадцать лет назад. Эмоциональная травма порождает защитную реакцию, своеобразный «скачок во времени» к тем дням, когда сексуальность Надин не была направлена на Эда без остатка, когда у девушки была масса возможностей для реализации себя как женщины – не только с будущим мужем. Надин выбрала себе среди школьников объект для нежностей – спортсмена Майка Нельсона. Любопытно, что этот молодой человек был прежде бойфрендом Донны Хэйворд. То, как Донна завидует сексуально раскрепощенной, популярной Лоре Палмер, как жаждет заполучить какую-нибудь ее вещь (кофточку, очки), как с готовностью бросается в объятия Джеймса, тайного любовника Лоры – но не переходит с ним черту, обозначенную рейтингом PG-13, – заставляет заподозрить в Донне девственницу. Потому неудивительно, что их отношения с брутальным, подчеркнуто маскулинным Майком не сложились – и Майк, несмотря на то, что Надин Херли старше его и не слишком красива, соглашается на все ее сексуальные авантюры, включающие и довольно экстремальные спортивные упражнения, и переодевания с конспирацией – и даже женитьбу. Надин, хоть и неосознанно, совершает супружескую измену – причем с сопутствующим совращением несовершеннолетнего. К тому же, травма вызывает в организме Надин небывалый выброс адреналина, наделяющего женщину сверхчеловеческой силой. Теперь Надин может воплотить свою «взрослую» мечту – подчинить себе мужчину во всех смыслах. Это довольно ироничный сюжетный ход, учитывая, что Надин, по словах Эда, на первых порах буквально его «затрахивает», неосознанно отыгрываясь за все годы семейной жизни, а однажды даже защищает, до госпитализации избив напавшего на Эда Хэнка Дженнингса – первопричину всех несчастий и самого Эда, и Нормы, и Надин. Надин – пример человека, абсолютно счастливого в супружеской неверности и в своем сумасшествии. Прозрение и возвращение адекватного самосознания не приносят ей ничего хорошего.</p><p>Особого внимания заслуживает чета Джонсонов, платившая друг другу одной и той же монетой: веселая Шелли, запертая в мужнином доме в положении бесплатной прислуги, которую можно безнаказанно бить и унижать, нашла выход своей игривой натуре в интрижке со старшеклассником Бобби Бриггсом, а Лео, неудовлетворенный одной только женой, искал дополнительных удовольствий с проститутками и другими доступными женщинами – в том числе с Лорой Палмер, заглавным персонажем сериала. Его развлечения с Лорой выходили далеко за рамки традиционной супружеской любви – здесь было место и кокаину, и связыванию, и оргиям. При этом Лео весьма своеобразно, двояко относится к Шелли: подозревая ее в измене, он творчески избивает ее завернутым в носок бруском мыла, а потом едва не сжигает вместе с лесопилкой, убедившись в супружеской неверности, но при этом, уже будучи умственно деградировавшим инвалидом, пытается защитить Шелли от маньяка Виндома Эрла, выбравшего ее как возможную жертву. То, что позволено мужчине, считает Лео, женщине заказано. Он жестко ограничивает свою жену в удовольствиях, готов безжалостно наказать ее своей рукой, но никогда не позволит кому-то другому нанести ей вред. </p><p>Интересны отношения с женой упомянутого выше Бена Хорн – к слову, заказчика того самого пожара на лесопилке, в котором едва не погибла Шелли. Этот успешный бизнесмен относился к своей супруге вообще безо всякой щепетильности. Бен – закоренелый прелюбодей, спавший с каждой новой проституткой в принадлежавшем ему борделе «Одноглазые валеты», – не считается с чувствами своей жены Сильвии, матери двоих его детей. Не похоже, чтобы в их браке было место супружескому сексу. Бен игнорирует свою жену, вероятно, «наказывая» ее за «женскую» несостоятельность: Сильвия родила Бену сына-аутиста, который на третьем десятке лет ведет себя, как семилетний, и своенравную, любящую притворяться сумасшедшей дочь Одри. Оба ребенка стали для Бена полным разочарованием, потому неудивительно, что он подавляет Сильвию, задвигает ее на третьи роли и, кажется, временами вообще не замечает ее существования. Знаково, что единственное активное действие этой женщины-тени во всем сериале – попытка предотвратить едва ли не первый и последний искренний порыв своего мужа, решившего признать свою внебрачную дочь Донну спустя столько лет. Бен, попытавшись исправить старую ошибку, окончательно заводит ситуацию в тупик, делает ее не просто сложной – трагической. Сильвия, несмотря на всю свою видимую слабость, аморфность, на самом деле понимает последствия поступков Бена куда лучше него самого: похоже, вся ее жизнь посвящена отстраненному изучению худших сторон характера мужа. Такое поведение сродни мазохизму.       </p><p>Любопытно также поведения Кэтрин Мартелл, любовницы Бена, которая вертит своим мужем Питом, как ей удобно. Бен и Кэтрин, опытные, пресыщенные сексуально люди, практикуют много «милых» кинков – например, фут-фетиш, в исполнении Бена смотрящийся даже трогательно. </p><p>При этом любовники готовы в любой момент подставить и предать друг друга, не меняя доброжелательного выражения лица. Вертя роман со стареющей Кэтрин, Бен за ее спиной уже договаривается  Джози о поджоге их общей с Кэтрин лесопилки. Забавно, что Пит Мартелл, муж Кэтрин, на первый взгляд кажущийся добропорядочным, верным человеком, с юмором терпящим и причуды жены, и ее «походы налево», оказывается тайно влюблен в Джози, в чем после смерти последней признается ее любовнику – шерифу Трумэну. Похоже, его чувства к Джози глубже и сильнее, чем у всех вожделевших к ней мужчин, потому что Пит единственный, кто видит душу женщины, заточенную в стенах отеля «Большой Северный».<br/>
Подытоживая тему супружеских измен, отметим, что даже идеальный, со всех сторон положительный агент Купер спал с Кэролайн Эрл – женой своего наставника и напарника Виндома Эрла. Особую пикантность – и фатальность – ситуации придает то, что Эрл заранее просчитал симпатию между Кэролайн и Купером, спланировал их отношения, предсказал их страсть – и оказался прав. Купер не смог защитить Кэролайн от Эрла, и она погибла.<br/>
Несомненно, такое событие не могло не повлиять на выработавшиеся у Купера схемы отношения к женщинам.</p><p>Каждый из этих случаев по отдельности можно попытаться объяснить или оправдать, но все вместе они складывают в специфический фон, который вносит существенные коррективы в<br/>
идиллический образ маленького городка.</p><p>Впрочем, адюльтер – самое невинное развлечение жителей Твин Пикс: в городе хватает людей, которые жаждут разнообразия и хотят развлекаться всеми возможными способами.<br/>
Особое место в ряду этих развлечений занимает журнал «Мир плоти», любимый читателями не только за откровенные фотографии, но и за возможность найти партнера для секса – и бесплатного, и за деньги. Именно эротичекая фотография Ронетт Пуласки, размешенная в журнале, позволяет агенту Куперу приоткрыть завесу тайны над «второй» жизнью Лоры Палмер. При содействии этого издания в Твин Пикс процветала спонтанная проституция, но не обходилось и без организованной: как уже упоминалось, Бен Хорн был одним из содержателей борделя в живописных местах близ города. Девушек, желающих подзаработать, в публичный дом «Одноглазые валеты» поставлял Эмори Бэттис, управляющий универмага «Хорн». </p><p>Примечателен тот факт, что девушка, которую Эмори «рекомендовал» в бордель, получала в качестве пропуска фигурку хрустального единорога. Широко известно, что единорог – общепринятый символ девственности, восходящий к средневековью; только невинной девушке единорог позволяет к себе прикоснуться – в Твин Пикс же и эта легенда трансформируется совершенно противоположным образом: единорог становится проводником в мир наркотиков, продажной любви, запретных сексуальных практик. В «Валетах» каждый получает оплаченный «пакет» услуг: если Эмори хочет, чтобы лично отобранные им девушки связывали его и красили ему ногти красным лаком, никто не станет отказывать ему в этом удовольствии. </p><p>Лора Палмер была едва ли не единственной «девочкой», которая проявила в «Валетах» своеволие и спровоцировала конфликт с хозяйкой – Блэки О’Рэйлли. Впрочем, двойная жизнь Лоры, ее характер и ее сексуальный предпочтения – тема для отдельной беседы. За свою короткую жизнь она успела побыть проституткой и в борделе, и вне его стен. Тем же самым занимались и другие жертвы БОБА – Ронетт Пуласки и Тереза Бэнкс. Джози Пэккард, вдова влиятельного Эндрю Пэккарда и владелица крупнейшего городского предприятия, лесопилки, тоже начинала свой подъём по социальной лестнице с проституции. Но если Ронетт, Терезу и Джози на проституцию, вероятнее всего, толкнула собственная финансовая несостоятельность или желание «красивой жизни», то Лора, обеспеченная девочка из хорошей семьи, становится проституткой потому, что «мир плоти» – это ее мир, и она жаждет изучить все возможности сексуальной реализации. С детства развращенная БОБОМ, Лора испытывает особую страсть к тому, чтобы оказываться в ситуации, которую многие женщины сочли бы унизительной и неприемлемой: к примеру, она любит быть связанной во время секса с несколькими мужчинами, нередко участвует в оргиях, сопровождающихся приемом наркотиков и алкоголя.</p><p>Ни гендерные, ни возрастные рамки не ограничивают искателей приключений. В сюжете много раз можно увидеть намёки на лесбийский секс: в таких развлечениях участвовали Лора, Ронетт и Тереза. Блэки явно предпочитает женщин, Джози пытается соблазнить Лору.</p><p>Особенно ярко тема однополого секса раскрыта в «Тайном дневнике Лоры Палмер» авторства Дженнифер Линч, однако трактовать отношение дочери режиссера, как и сценаристов сериала, к этой проблеме довольно сложно. В сериальном каноне Одри Хорн откровенно высмеивает прямолинейные заигрывания Блэки, а в книге лесбийский секс даже становится орудием мести: </p><p>
  <i>«Сделав небольшую пару, я заметила:<br/>
– Да? Я полагала, что трахать тебя – это наказание для тех, кто…<br/>
Блэки прервала меня пощечиной. Глядя мне прямо в глаза, она произнесла:<br/>
– Насчет траханья я тебе сейчас кое-что объясню, малявка!<br/>
В ответ я улыбнулась ей любимой улыбкой БОБа, подумав про себя: «Это я тебе объясню, а не ты мне, моя милая!»<br/>
Когда я уходила от Блэки, то оставила ее лежащей на полу – голой, если не считать болтавшихся на ней украшений. Она оказалась полностью посрамленной, поскольку именно я смогла взять над ней верх и продемонстрировать кой-какие вещи, о существовании которых она и не подозревала. Можно сказать, что я затащила ее в темную бездну эротики… но оставила там совершенно одну.<br/>
В тот момент, когда я открывала дверь, чтобы выйти, Блэки пустила в ход свое последнее – и единственное – оружие:<br/>
– Поосторожнее с кокаином, девочка. Из-за него ты можешь расстаться с работой.<br/>
Я сразу же поняла, что сегодняшняя вечерняя смена в «Одноглазых валетах» будет моей последней».</i><br/>
<b>«Тайный дневник Лоры Палмер»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Лора использует однополый секс не только для демонстрации своего превосходства, для посрамления «соперницы» – в книжном каноне секс с женщиной приобретает для Лоры некий соревновательный, почти спортивный характер, и это вполне жизнерадостное, витаистическое состязание:</p><p>
  <i>«Глядим, а там на софе лежит одна девка с задранной юбкой и вызывает любого на спор, что никто не сможет ее удовлетворить. Говорит, если только такой найдется, тогда она готова выложить сто баксов. Для начала пусть пятеро попробуют.<br/>
...<br/>
Потом я подняла голову и спросила ее, расслабилась ли она уже или нет. Она сказала, что у нее какое-то странное чувство, будто я совершенно, точно знаю, что делаю… Тут я слегка отодвинула ее в, сторону, легла рядом с ней на кушетку и поцеловала прямо в губы… нежным, мягким поцелуем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Прежде чем я прикоснулась к ее телу, она захотела, чтобы мне стало известно ее имя… Я же ответила, что буду называть ее любым именем, которое ей нравится. Сама я к этому времени почувствовала, что возбудилась, – вот уж меньше всего думала, что способна на такое… но это даже помогало, потому что наши чувства совпадали и все сходилось как нельзя лучше.<br/>
...<br/>
Я раздвинула ее ноги и сказала, что слышала прозвучавшие в ее горле слова».</i><br/>
<b>«Тайным дневник Лоры Палмер»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Что касается лесбийской темы и Джози Пэккард, следует заметить, что образы этой женщины в сериале и «Дневнике» сильно разнятся. В «Твин Пикс» Джози, пусть зачастую и совершает необдуманные поступки с далекоидущими последствиям, не ведет себя пошло. В «Дневнике» Джози, напротив, предстает недалекой китайской проституткой, попавшей под почти мистическое очарование Лоры Палмер и ведущей себя в этой связи нелепо и неприлично:</p><p>
  <i>«4 июня 1989<br/>
Дорогой Дневник!<br/>
Я занимаюсь с Джози уже порядочно, но в ее английском что-то не заметно никакого улучшения, и с ее стороны не видно особых усилий, чтобы этого добиться. В свое время Джози, насколько мне известно, была танцовщицей и проституткой в Гонконге. Там ее увидел Эндрю, который влюбился в нее и спас от неминуемой гибели, привезя ее сюда к нам шесть лет назад. Между тем, по-моему, она до сих пор сохраняет многие из прежних привычек — куда больше, чем думает большинство тех, кто ее знает. К занятиям она относится всего лишь как к возможности попытаться сблизиться со мной и чуть ли не соблазнить. Чем больше она неуклюже пытается это сделать, тем меньше я ее уважаю. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что она подчинила меня себе. Нет, речь о другом… Она, например, часто упоминает про Бобби, и мне ясно, что она ревнует меня к нему. И потом она позволяет себе слишком много инсинуаций на мой счет, прохаживаясь по поводу моих интимных связей, чтобы можно было поверить, хотя в этом и убежден весь город, что Джози исправилась и стала другим человеком. Бедный шериф Трумен.<br/>
Лора<br/>
P.S<br/>
Как грустно становится, когда видишь: каждый раз, как только я хочу сделать что-нибудь хорошее, все — извини за этот каламбур — кончается трахом».</i><br/>
<b>«Тайный дневник Лоры Палмер»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Таком образом, при все желании трудно сказать, что канон «Твин Пикс» пропагандирует однополые отношения: они, как и проституция и адюльтер, позиционируются как «изнанка» порядочной жизни, как нарушение табу. В книге Скотта Фроста «Воспоминания специального агента Дэйла Купера» тоже поднимается вопрос гомосексуальных отношений – между мужчинами. На одном из заданий Куперу приходится «маскироваться» под гомосексуалиста, следя за подозреваемым в гей-клубе «Y», и агент с иронией отмечает, что в кожаных штанах имеет ошеломляющий успех у мужчин:</p><p>
  <i>«Я пообщался с сержантом полиции из «голубого отдела»… если так можно выразиться. Мне помогает другой полицейский, пожелавший, чтобы его имя не упоминалось. Он одолжил мне кое-какую кожаную одежду и указал злачные местечки, где велика вероятность появления убийцы, которого мы разыскиваем. Последний убитый был там завсегдатаем, хотя я не могу с уверенностью сказать, где именно он провел вечер перед своей гибелью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>28 июня, 10 часов вечера</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кожаная одежда, прилегающая к телу, дает какие-то необыкновенные ощущения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>28 июня, 10.10 вечера</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я стою перед клубом «Y». Такой огромной мужской компании я не видел с бойскаутских времен. Хотя знания, почерпнутые из скаутского учебника, мне вряд ли пригодятся, когда я окажусь за этой красной дверью… или я ошибаюсь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>29 июня, 3 часа ночи</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Удивительно, но среди танцующих я встретил трех ребят, которые были когда-то орлами-скаутами. Один из них до сих пор обожает вязать узлы. А вот никого, кто соответствовал бы нашим представлениям об убийце, я тут не повстречал. Зато получил приглашение провести шесть дней на яхте — сплавать на Гавайи. Завтра еще раз попытаю счастья.</i>
</p><p><i>Клуб «Y». Диана, за последний час мне четыре раза делали «интересные предложения». Правда, ни один из этих людей не похож на убийцу, хотя танцуют некоторые просто великолепно. Наверное, я веду себя как-то необычно — не так, как в колледже, потому что там мне на «голубых» никогда не везло».</i><br/>
<b>«Воспоминания специального агента Дэйла Купера»</b></p><p> </p><p>Расследование подходит к завершению, когда усилиями Купера и его коллег подозрения подтверждаются: один из завсегдатаев клуба – убийца, маньяк-извращенец:</p><p>
  <i>«...в доме я обнаружил новое ковровое покрытие, отрезанный мужской половой орган, хранившийся в банке, и четыре фотографии, сделанные «поляроидом»: обнаженные мужчины лежат на животе, руки их связаны за спиной».</i><br/>
<b>«Воспоминания специального агента Дэйла Купера»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на то, что Купер относится к гомосексуализму, как уже отмечалось, совершенно спокойно, с иронией, наличие в сюжете гея-маньяка вряд ли создает у читателя положительный образ человека, предпочитающего свой пол. Это многое говорит если не об ультимативно-гетеросексуальных, то уж точно о вполне традиционных взглядах авторов как на «правильное» сексуальное поведение, так и на девиации. </p><p>Помимо адюльтера, гомосексуализма, проституции, в сериале есть много других «кинков» разной степени развратности. В «Твин Пикс» много пар с большой разницей в возрасте партнеров. Сплошь и рядом практикуется секс с несовершеннолетними (Лора, Тереза, Ронетт спят с вполне взрослыми и состоятельными мужчинами), Джози Пэккард вдвое младше как мужа, так и предыдущего любовника. Обратная ситуация складывается с Надин Хёрли, совратившей несовершеннолетнего школьника Майка, и даже юная Шелли Джонсон все же старше Бобби Бриггса, одноклассника Лоры. Но самый большой разрыв в возрасте наблюдается у престарелого мэра Твин Пикс и его меркантильной невесты Ланы Баддинг. Прежде Лана своей сексуальной активностью довела до смерти брата мэра – еще бы, ведь она годится обоим мужчинам во внучки. Эта женщина обладает настоящим животным магнетизмом, действие которого, правда, рассеивается вне зоны видимости – в отличие от Лоры, влияние которой на мужчин тоньше, фатальней. Сила Лоры страшнее – и она же делает ее жертвой, потому что именно из-за этой силы БОБ желает завладеть Лорой. Именно здесь мы и переходим к самому важному – к Лоре Палмер как символу порока, грехопадения и очищения в смерти.<br/>
То, что БОБ скрывался в Лиланде, отце Лоры, было шоком для фанатов сериала и существенно понизило его рейтинги: общество, видимо, не было готово воспринять такой сюжетный поворот, пусть даже инцестуальное изнасилование с последующим убийством и происходило под влиянием злонамеренной потусторонней силы. </p><p>Этот канонический инцест – самый откровенный и страшный «кинк» в «Твин Пикс». Лора, в детстве увидевшая случайно сцену секса между родителями и решившая, что у нее-то все будет вовсе не так, на самом деле развращена и обучена в сексуальном смысле злом, которое пряталось в теле ее отца.</p><p>
  <i>«Я рассказала им, как в прошлом месяце вошла в спальню к родителям — они не ждали моего появления, потому что у меня тогда была высокая температура, и я не вставала с кровати, — и увидела их обоих голыми. Папа был сверху. Я сразу же вышла из комнаты, а через несколько минут ко мне пришла мама и принесла аспирин и шипучку «7-Ап». О том, что было, она не сказала ни слова. Донна говорит, что они определенно занимались сексом, я это и сама уже знала, но, похоже, им это не слишком нравилось. Мне показалось, что они просто медленно двигаются и при этом даже не смотрят друг на друга.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мэдди предположила, что это у них скорей всего было «легкое баловство». Уф-ф-ф! Надо же, мои родители — и занимаются сексом. Какая грязь! Мне, конечно, известно, что именно из нее-то я и появилась на свет, но если я больше этого не увижу, то не стану особенно переживать. Даю тебе слово: если когда-нибудь мне придется заниматься сексом, то я постараюсь извлечь из него гораздо больше удовольствий, чем они.<br/>
Интересно, члены у других мужчин такие же, как у папы, или нет? Я до сих пор не могу забыть, как мама в ту ночь старалась прикрыть его простыней. Мне он показался просто куском сырого мяса».</i><br/>
<b>«Тайный дневник Лоры Палмер»</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Эпизодам, в которых между Лорой и БОБОМ происходят извращенные сексуальные игры, в «Дневнике» несть числа. При этом примечательно, что БОБ подталкивает Лору к потере девственности, пестует в девочке похоть, но невинность Лора теряет с Бобби Бриггсом, по собственной затее, крайне романтично. Только после этого БОБ-Лиланд начинает по-настоящему насиловать Лору, ведь ему нужно, чтобы она сама «впустила его», позволила ему захватить ее тело, и для этого внутренняя испорченность девушки должна стать органичной частью ее натуры. При этом существует мнение, что в «Твин Пикс» продвигаются две важных идеи:<br/>
- чтобы достигнуть рая, нужно пройти через ад, чтобы попасть в Белый Вигвам, обязательно нужно испытать все возможные горести в Черном. Лора стойко переносит свое нехристианское, «грязное» мученичество – и освобождается от БОБА, добровольно приняв смерть от его рук;<br/>
- можно быть сколь угодно распущенным, спать с кем попало и принимать наркотики – это не делает тебя плохим человеком, это не отдает тебя злу, пока ты сам не разрешаешь ему захватить тебя, пока не впускаешь дьявола внутрь. Линч и Фрост, возможно, пытались подчеркнуть: все, что ломает людей, внушает им ужас и боль, находится по ту сторону человеческой морали и вне традиционных оценочных категорий.<br/>
В людях, даже самых неприятных, сохраняется хотя бы капля чего-то светлого, человеческого, что отдаляет их от воплощения абсолютного зла, однако в сюжете многие приближаются к опасной черте. Так, Бен Хорн в «Одноглазых валетах» едва не насилует Одри, попавшую в бордель в ходе самостоятельного расследования убийства Лоры Палмер. «Новая девочка» Одри пряталась под маской – и отец не узнал родную дочь. </p><p>Пусть с его стороны это было неосознанно, но для Бена Одри на какое-то время стала объектом инцестуального вожделения. Особенно интересно этот краткий эпизод накладывается на другие сюжетные элементы: историю отношений Бена и Лоры, разочарование Бена в Одри как преемнице, понимание и даже сочувствие, которые находили в Одри душевные метания Лоры, скрытые за привлекательное маской королевы красоты. Делая смелое обобщение, можно предположить, что маска, по мнению авторов сериала, сообщает женщине столько непреодолимой сексуальной привлекательности, что все остальные факторы теряют свой вес. </p><p>Кроме того, то, как легко Бен «не узнал» Одри в борделе, и то, как трепетно он относился к Лоре, когда та была еще совсем маленькой, как тратил на нее деньги и внимание, по праву причитающиеся его собственной дочери, и как потом, не стесняясь дружбы с Лиландом, сделал Лору своей любовницей, тоже наталкивает на мысль, что в отношении Бена к Одри не все так просто и вне описанной комедии ситуаций.      </p><p>Таким образом, практически у каждого героя сериала есть свой скелет, если не целое кладбище, в шкафу – даже Маргарет Лантерман, Дама с Поленом, может быть заподозрена в эротическом влечении к бревну, в которое, как она полагает, вселился дух ее покойного супруга. Разве что майор Бриггс и его жена сияют добродетелью, но, с другой стороны, это никак не помогает им воспитать своего сына правильным мальчиком, не склонным торговать наркотиками, мошенничать и прыгать в чужую супружескую постель. </p><p>Единственный человек во всём сериале, который ничего не скрывает, а напротив, открыто демонстрирует свою «неправильность» и с удовольствием о ней рассуждает – это Деннис Брайсон, агент, переодевавшийся в женщину по заданию ФБР, но внезапно нашедший в кроссдрессинге свою истинную личность. Любопытно, что Брайсон, по его собственному заявлению, трансвестит-гетеросексуал, и это пополняет коллекцию кинков «Твин Пикс» совершенно особенным лотом. Однако Брайсон чужак и не принадлежит городу. Его откровенность идёт вразрез с линией поведения всех местных жителей, которые предпочитают старательно прятать свои неблаговидные или странные поступки и выставлять себя в лучшем свете.</p><p>В сериальном и книжном каноне «Твин Пикс» можно найти кинки едва ли не на любой вкус: сексуальное поведение персонажей глубоко раскрывает их психологическое состояние, а мораль города, по которой можно, фактически, делать что угодно, пока никто об этом не знает, четко отражена в широкоизвестной цитате из сериала: «Совы – не то, чем кажутся».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>